We're Not Broken, Just Bent
by Frozenfever9712
Summary: When Kara is kidnapped and turned against everyone she loves, will she be able to be saved? Will Alex get there in time? Will Kara ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1 - Taken

I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

This is a story line that is extremely angsty, just so you know. You might cry, you might hate me, and you might want to click away before you cause your heart serious distress.

This was hard for me to settle on. I am working on "Saving the Cities Savior" but there's a problem with its plot line, so I'll have to smooth out those ruff edges and get that posted once I finish this story.

This is not a collection of one shorts like my other two stories. This has a major plot line and was inspired by The Hunger Games trilogy, but I fixed it up to suit the Supergirl universe, and no. This is not a cross over between The Hunger Games and Supergirl.

Authors notes at the bottom.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Prologue -

It was dark.

That was all she knew. It was blocking out every single one of her senses. All but her sense of a growing internal dread.

The air seemed thinner and her eyes burned from what could only be smoke. Her hands grazed over rusted metal, cutting on its jagged edges.

The sounds around her fell somewhere in between helpless screams and desperate cries for help. None of the voices were familiar to her, but she knew she had to help them.

If only she could find her way out of this building...

"SUPERGIRL! HELP!" One voice called to her and she whipped around in its direction.

"HELP US!" Another one screamed, this time to her right.

"HELP!" The next scream was almost familiar, but not enough for her to place a face to it.

It was one of those annoyingly familiar voices, like when you see a face, but can't put a name to it.

There was a sudden and painfully loud roaring wind surrounding her, sending chunks of the old metal flying against her, leaving her even more dazed.

Her senses were over loaded, her mind was scattered, and all that she knew for sure was that someone needed her help, and that she couldn't see.

Everything fell silent; a deafening silence that made her feel as if her ears were stinging. They rang loudly and she pounded her hands against them in a vein attempt to stop the source of her discomfort.

Kara fumbled around, forcing forward through the dark abyss and torturous silence. Her cape dragged against the broken metal, getting caught on its rusted ends.

She became aware of a faint ticking and she raced toward it, praying that she would somehow be able to see something.

The ticking grew louder and more insistent until her ears began to experience a dull aching. Her head pounded and her feet seemed to be falling out from under her.

Kryptonite was certainly in the area, that much Kara knew.

The beeping sound was annoying and she wanted to turn from it, but some unions and sinister force pushed her towards it. Why, she didn't know.

The closer she got to the ticking, the weaker as felt. This continued until she collapsed in a heap on the floor, a resounding thud could be heard as the hero fell from her normally regal, yet slightly awkward, and empowering pose.

The hero was broken.

Chapter 1

"Have you got what I want?" A man asked, his face darkened by the shadow of his hood. His voice was gruff and unfamiliar to Kara.

"I do. But it comes at a cost, you know." Another man, his voice a little more familiar sounded through the room.

Kara tried to move, but she was bound Down by a kryptonite infused rope. Her breath hitched when she felt herself being moved.

'Where am I? How...? Who's there? Why can't I move? It's hot in here, why's it hot in here?' Thoughts rushed a mile a minute through her head.

"You get rid of that video of me and I'll give you the girl. She's worth a lot; got a big prize on her head." The deeper voice was heard again and Kara felt chills running down her back.

"Deal. But prove to me that you really have what I want. Open the bag." Kara felt herself being moved again and light poured in, burning her eyes and causing her to squeeze them shut.

"Very very nice. Here's your end of the deal, I'll just take mine and be leaving." A Snap of a pair of fingers was heard and the bad was closed and Kara felt herself being moved. Again.

She most definitely had gotten herself in trouble, and she wasn't sure if it could be fixed so easily.

Oh god, where was Alex when she needed her?

Kara felt ground beneath her again and hears a engine, probably a car, starting up. She felt the method of transportation thrust forward, leaving her unsure of where she was or better yet, where she was going.

The next time Kara woke, she was in a room. It was painfully bright and everything was white, even the gown she was clothed in.

Her breathing quickened and her stinging eyes searched desperately around the room for answers. Or any indication what so ever about where she was, how she'd gotten there, an how to escape.

Kara tried to move but found that some sort of cuff held her arms in place.

"Where am I!?" She called aloud, hoping for someone to hear and give her an answer. She heard nothing. "How did I get here!?" She called again, her time more intimidating as as found her voice. "Hello? Oh right. Typical villain. That's right, hide behind the walls and watch from a camera. Cliche much?" She mocked them, but soon found it to be a mistake.

A voice filled the room and all of her muscles tensed.

"Oh sweet sweet Kara." It was the same voice that she'd heard earlier. "Resorting to suck primitive ways such as name calling? What a enchanting darling you are." The man stood behind her, refusing to reveille himself to her yet.

"What do you want?" Kara tried to cover it up, but she knew her voice sounded nervous.

"A bit on edge are we? Well, I think that a certain superhero is about to find out what pain is, but that's all in good time. You see, you've caused a great deal of buzz around this city. They see you as a symbol of hope, but I see you as the nascence and pest you really are. What a danger you are to our way of life. Do you know what they do to pest and dangers? We kill them. But unfortunately if I were to simply kill you, the public would be... Outraged to say the least. They need to see you as the problem you really are. But not without me having a little fun in the process." The male voice informed, finally stepping into her view.

"Max-" Kara started but was cut off.

"Save it sweetheart. I know my name." He snapped at her. "Just as your sister does. You know, the one you love so very much? Well. We'll see about that after I'm done." He smiled dangerously.

"You can't possible think that you could force me to hate my sister? You'd never be able to get that far. Thank your lucky stars that I don't have free will right now, because you'd be a very hurt young man if I did." Kara implied the the boundaries around her wrist, hanging her hands up against the for emphasis.

He laughed almost mechanically. "Oh Supergirl. You never had free will. God gave man free will, not kryptonian. You! You are nothing but a threat that needs to be terminated. Your cousin will fall to, but not until you do."

"So what do you want?" Kara snapped.

"Payback." He bite back.

"How do you plan to get that?" Kara glared.

"By ending your life."

"What? Your going to kill me? Make it a bug public display. Let the people watch as the last breath of air leaves my dyeing lungs?" Her tone was maliciousness snarky.

"That's a great idea, only it'd be to honorable a death for you. You see, you remember that big sister I mentioned moments ago? The one you love so much? Well, your going to say goodbye to everyone and everything that you love. Everything that you have. Everything. All of it. Your going to destroy it. And at my command." His smirk never faded.

"Nothing in this world could make me ever harm her." Kara spit it at him, as if it were an awful taste in her mouth.

"Nothing? What about this?" He pulled a blanket lined in lead out from behind him, unraveling it and revealing a syringe filled with something she knew all to well.

It was a glowing green and he advanced toward her, pricking her with its needle-pointed end.

"How did you get that?" Kara could already feel it affected her as her eyes felt heavy and her lungs felt compressed.

"How did I get what? This? Well the is just my little friend that's going to help me in crushing your soul and destroying your will power. That little hero heart of yours, it'll parish along with you."

"You'll never get away with any of this!" Yes it was a cliche to say that, but in Kara's dire situation it was all that was fit.

"But I already have. Who's going to stop me? Certainly not you. You couldn't even get out of a building on your own. What? Poor little princess didn't have her big sister leading her out to safety for once? After this, you will bow down to my commands and will be nothing but a shell, the opposite of who you claim to be." He infected her with its fluid and she screamed as if her life was being ripping out of her.

Maxwell tortured her, slowly adding the solution into her vines, making sure she felt every drop of it flowing through her. Each agonizing scream drove him forward in the process, wanting nothing more than to see her suffer.

He finished the whole needle and Stood back, admiring the mess of a hero he'd she created. He had taken the once revered and regal young woman and turning her into a pathetic mess, crying out and screaming loud enough to make his ears bleed. He felt pride swelling deep within him and he walked out, waiting for the kryptonite to take affect.

He would be back later to test its affects.

Kara felt as if she was suffocating and could not get any air into her lungs. Her entire body burned in a hot sensation of searing pain. It was am indescribably torture, one she didn't think she could bare again.

Her muscle were tense and her body convulsed in seizure like movements. Her fist was clinched so tightly her knuckles were a pure white and her hands began to bleed from her nails being forced into them.

She became a sickly pale and began to shake violently as the kryptonite invaded her system. Everything felt like it was shutting down.

Ear splitting and glass shattering screeches erupted from somewhere deep within Kara's chest, but she couldn't hear them over the loud sensation of white hit pain surrounding her senses and clouding her judgement.

Everything faded from her, the white and empty room Turing grey and then black as she fell into a dreary sea of unconsciousness.

Maxwell smiled. So kryptonite really was a strong ally for his cause. His experiments would work and he would have his revenge, not just on Supergirl and National City, but on Alexandra Danvers as well.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

it'll get better with time. The plot is sick. It's twisted. I hope you like sinister and heartbreaking, because that's what this will be.

It's planned out in advanced, but I am taking suggestions.

I'm not promising that this story will have a happy ending. But you'll have to read to find out.

I hope you all enjoyed. I have three stories to work on now, which isn't always easy. If this get a very positive response and enough people want an update, the I will keep this going. If very few people like it, then I'll take it down and just work in the other two rather than doing three.

I know that this was a short opening chapter, but I didn't want to have something super long if people weren't going to like it.

Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

I hope you have a blessed day,

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	2. Chapter 2 - And So It Begins

I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Sorry for such late updates. Sometimes, life gets in the way of other things. And yeah, this one isn't very long, sorry.

Authors notes are at the bottom, as always.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"It's the things we love most that destroy us." - President Snow

-Kara's POV-

When Kara awoke again three days later, she felt weak, sore, exhausted, drained, fearful, and anxious.

Why was Maxwell doing this to her? What did she ever do to deserve this maddening torture?

All Kara ever tried to do was save people, why was she being punished for it?

Little to nothing made sense.

The room was still the same lifeless white color as before, only now she could see a silver machine similar to that of a computer standing alone on the farthest wall from her.

Kara's wrist were still bound down and her mind was still groggy, what had happened?

Her mind felt numb and she couldn't remember anything that had happened.

What day was it? What time? Where was she? How did she get here? Why was it so cold? Why was she so weak? Who did this to her? Why were they doing it? Were they watching her? Are they working alone? Is Alex okay?

Suddenly the the thought of Alex brought her head out of the clouds and her memories flooded back.

"ALEX!" Kara lunged forward in a vein attempt to get to her sister.

But her sister never came through the door as it opened.

-Alex's POV-

"Has any one seen Kara?" The elder Danvers sister asked, looking for answers.

"No, why?" Vazquez answered, well... Questioned really.

"She didn't Come by my house last night, I haven't heard anything about Supergirl on the news, she isn't answering her calls, and according to Winn, she didn't show up for work today either." Alex sighed, it wasn't like Kara to go off the grid like this.

"I'm sure she's fine, would you like me to track her?" Vazquez raised at brow and Alex nodded her head, starring at the screen in front of her and her co-worker/friend.

"I can't seem to get a signal... Somethings blocking it. The last place there was signal is outside of Lord Technologies. You don't think..."

"What? No. Of corse not." Alex lied, but gave in when Vazquez gave her a look. "Yes. Yes I do. Can we get a team and search warrant?" Alex placed her hands on her hips, eyes never leaving the screen.

"No, we don't have probably cause. You might be able to question him about the last time he's seen Supergirl, but other than that there is nothing to go on." Vazquez gave Alex a look of sympathy and sighed along side the younger women.

"I just hope my sister is alright." Alex finally turned away, heading on her own path to prepare for the questioning of Maxwell Lord.

-Kara's POV-

Maxwell entered the room, saying nothing and walking with a purpose.

Two large men in black suits followed behind him.

She watched as Maxwell filled a syringe with a liquid labeled SGK.

Thing 1 and Thing 2, as Kara had decided to call Max's minions, held her down as the Max injected the liquid into her arm and felt a familiar burning in her kryptonian veins.

SGK. SUPERGIRL KRYPTONITE.

She thrashed wildly, screaming as horrible images materialized. She felt them hook her up to some sort of computer.

The images shifted. She saw Alex, as beautiful as ever, and reached out for her. "Alex..." Alex turned to face her and snarled. She watched in horror as her features shifted. She transformed into a monstrous mutt, with sharp teeth and cruel features. She pounced and she cried out as she watched her tear chunks out of her flesh. 'It's just the serum', she thought. 'She's not really here...' When she was finished with her, Kara's family materialized behind her.

Alura stood smiling next to Zor-El, Kal-El standing in between the two.

Kara watched in horror as Alex slowly tortured her mother and father, and her little cousin. She tore them apart, limb by limb. By the time she was finished with them, they were nothing but pieces of meat and flesh.

Their organs were strewn across the ground. She caught sight of one of her father's eyes rolling along the floor, leaving a streak of blood and stoping at her feet.

The mutt moved on to her friends. Kara watching in horror as Winn was being sliced to pieces, James decapitated, and Cat torn in half. Alex continued, until she had murdered everyone Kara loved. "No!" She screamed. Every memory of Alex morphed into something horrible. Her smile into a vicious mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Her laugh into a menacing snarl, sounding much like a viscous animal rather than a loving sister. Alex's kisses into bites. She looked around him. All of Kara's life destroyed. Her family and friends, dead. She even tried to kill her.

They finally released Kara and she was dragged back to her bed, well aware that she wouldn't be able to sleep.

They repeated this for about a week.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

super short, I know. But it's a nice cliff hanger and I won't be as nice next time.

So this story did get the positive response I was hoping for, so I will continue to update.

As for a happy ending, many of you want it and some of you want twisted. And because of that, I think I will do as a please with this one. If it is sad, it will be sad. If I'm in a good mood, it might end happy. If I'm in a bad mood, it will end in tragedy.

However, if I do a tragic ending, I might continue this story on as another one, kinda like a trilogy. If I don't do something to drastic at the end, I will consider making a trilogy. It will be decided on how this one ends.

I definitely do enjoy writing this one, and I hope you guys continue to enjoy reading it.

Thanks to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews.

I triple checked this, there shouldn't be any typos.

I don't mind request, if I can use them I will.

I hope you have a very blessed day and enjoyed.

~ Xoxo, Isabella


End file.
